Lesson
by NeonProwl
Summary: Hello Reader insert! For guys! Your best friend was killed a year ago. You decide to keep to yourself and play with your computer. You recently discover that the FBI will be continuing your friends case. You want to help but all you have is a computer screen. When the other person on that screen is the sexy hacker herself Garcia, will you let her in?


**Hey guys. SO this is the Criminal Minds Reader insert for guys. If you where a guy who read "Liar" and decided not to be a girl, here ya go. If you're a girl and want to be guy here ya go. Enjoy! By the way during this I will be going back and forth with the first names and last names. Sorry. Review if ya feel like it. Oh and since in my other reader is Spencer Reid getting close to the reader. This is the amazing Penelope Garcia getting closer to the reader; eat your heart out boys! (And possible girls)**

_"Knowing what's right doesn't mean much unless you do what's right." _

_Theodore Roosevelt_

Your walking down the hallway of your school. One of your friends comes to you. "Dude! I'm gonna get it in Jessica!" You friend says. You chuckle. "And what makes you think that? Last time I checked she said and I quote "I would not even touch you with a twenty-five foot pole." Then walked away." You say in an amused manner.

Your friend pats your back. "Oh (name), you underestimate me. You see, when a girl says she doesn't like you, that's her way of saying, "I'm playing hard to get" so of course ya have to try harder." He said while walking down the hall. "I'm ditching fifth so meet up with her. Cover for me? Thanks!" He said as he ran down the hall. You shake your head and laugh, "Good luck Jason!" You yell back.

~An hour later

The bell rang. You exited your fifth period, you where slightly worried since your friend didn't text you, or wasn't waiting by the door of the classroom door. You turn a corner and see Jessica. "Hey Jess, have you seen Jason?" You asked. The girl looks at you confused. "No. I haven't talked to him all day." She said

You hear a scream and like every other student you run to see what's happening. You're one of the first students to see. You wish you hadn't. Lying before you in the Janitors closet you see a boy laying on his back, his throat slashed opened, wrist tried with fishing wire so tightly it's cutting his skin. All you can say is "Jason!"

~ One year later: Quantico, Virginia

The team is in the briefing room. Waiting or Hotchner to come in and give them their assignment. "Alright quiet." Hotchner said. He turned on the screen. On the screen were three dead boys.

"We have Alex Martin age 17, he was found bound by his wrist, neck slashed in the auditorium of his school." He clicked on the next image. "Conner Lin age 16 same killing technique but found on the football field." He clicked to the next image. "Jason Marx age 17, found in a janitors closet." He said.

"Is there any connection?" Alex asked.

"Just that the second killing took place exactly a year later. Same date, same time, same school." Hotchner said.

"This is obviously no coincidence." Derek said. Alex went though the files and stated aloud. "If the killings are linked we only have a week and four days to find this guy."

"We leave in an hour." Hotchner said. "Garcia, I want you to go through the each boys school records."

"Gotcha boss!" Garcia said as she walked to her office. Excited to do some school snooping.

~Meanwhile

You're sitting in your room. It was almost the anniversary of the day your life took a nosedive. Ever since your friend Jason died. He was the one who got the crazy ideas and made your life anything but dull. Your life went from fun and warm to cold and lonely.

Your other friends tried to cheer you up after his passing, but failed, they couldn't bring back that brotherly feeling that Jason was able to do. After about a month they gave up and left you to mope. And you thought you couldn't feel anymore lonely.

Everything about you changed. Your appearance went from a friendly cliché schoolboy look that you took with pride to a dark Goth look. (How you want to look, even add piercing if you want.)

You spent your alone time with your computer. You read morbid comics and stories, played dark videogames and even wrote a story or too. You where also suffering from insomnia, you really never slept since you lost your friend. So you would stay up and read.

The only good thing about your solitude was that you learned more about your computer, computer programs, and your most favorites of all breaking down walls. The first thing you hacked was the police stations computer. You got all the information on your friends death, and read it as if you where the only one who could solve the case. Tonight was no acceptation. You opened the file to the police records and for the first time in along time you smiled. It was a small one but a smile nonetheless.

You're read that your friend's case was given to the FBI. You smiled because this meant you could try hacking into the FBI' s computer and really test your stuff, and you could see their progress in the investigation.

"(Name)! Honey, it's time for dinner!" You hear your mother yell. You don't want to eat, not until you at least see whom your intrusting this important case too. You couldn't get any personal information from but you where able to see they where going to be on a plane soon. That was enough to ease you.

You left your room and walked down stairs. You took a seat at the table and saw your parents looking at you in shock. "What?" You ask.

"This is the first time you willingly came down to eat…you usually ask us to leave your food at the door." Your mother said, her eyes beginning to water.

"Not that I'm not happy but, what made you want to come down?" Your father asks while getting a scoop of mashed potatoes. You look down and reach for a biscuit and thought, why did you want to go down?

"I don't know." You say.

~TBC


End file.
